Twilight: New Moon Alternate Ending
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: In New Moon, what if Bella hadn't jumped off the cliff? What if Alice never came back and Bella went on living her life without Edward? What would happen if Edward returned out of sheer loneliness? Bella's POV. Please review. :


**In New Moon, what if Bella hadn't jumped off the cliff? What if Alice never came back and Bella went on living her life without Edward? What would happen if Edward returned out of sheer loneliness? This is an alternate scene to New Moon, still from Bella's point of view. Please review. :)**

Sleep still wouldn't come easily for me. And of course, when I did fall asleep, nightmares ruled over everything and I would be left screaming until I woke up. I knew that Jacob had eased some of the pain, but it was still there, eating that big hole in my chest.

I wasn't surprised when Charlie didn't come in. He was used to this screaming by now. Though, what if Victoria was here and was slowly killing me? I shivered in fear. No. Charlie couldn't see that. He'd be killed too.

I sat up in bed, breathing in and out quickly. Unlike most nights, I began to talk to myself so I would calm down.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe." I whispered to myself. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream."

But, like all my dreams, it had been so real. It was hard to believe that it hadn't been reality. That Edward wasn't really in the woods with me. That he wasn't here.

"Edward." I cried to myself.

Edward. It was the only word that my whole world had revolved around. But now that he was gone, I was a lost orbit, circling around a planet that no longer existed.

A slight squeak from the window caught my attention. My head snapped up and my heart began beating fast in fear. Victoria. She was here.

But what if it was Jake using the same entrance as he had weeks ago? He hadn't been able to take me cliff diving today. Maybe he was coming to apologize. I slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to the window.

There was no one there. I breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. I felt relief, because Victoria wasn't here. I felt disappointment, because it wasn't Jake.

My eyes darted around the yard, searching for any sign of movement. It reminded me of searching for Edward in the night time all those months ago.

The thought of Edward brought tears to my eyes. I shut them tight and put both my hands on the window sill, supporting me as I shook with silent sobs.

The tears cascaded down my face and I heard my bedroom door open slightly. I turned and saw Charlie peeking through the crack. He saw me and his eyes widened. He walked in.

"You ok?" he asked.

I quickly wiped my tears and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffed. "Just… thinking about stuff, you know."

He hesitated a few inches from me, as if deciding whether it was a good idea to hug me. He closed the distance and pulled me into a small, reassuring hug.

"It's ok, Bells." He whispered. "You can think about him. There's no use forgetting."

He was right, as he sometimes was. If I forgot Edward like he'd wanted me to, I'd never realize in the future what my life had been like. My perfect, love filled life.

For the first time, I wanted to talk to Charlie about Edward. I wanted him to understand my feelings. I wanted him to know that Edward had loved me, and he'd never played me. He'd left under pressure of things not working out. And I forgave him for it.

"Dad, I know you don't understand why…. why I miss Edward so much." I said quietly. "It's just that… we were in love, Dad."

I looked up at him and he seemed a bit anxious as to where this conversation was going. But he had to understand.

"But it was more than that." I whispered. "We… we planned our entire life together. We imagined the future and we told each other everything, and-"

"Bells, I know. I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way he looked at you." Charlie interrupted. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

We were both silent for a moment and I pulled away from the hug and faced the window.

"I miss him, Dad. I still love him..." I trailed off.

"Bella, what he did was-"

"Unacceptable, I know. But if I had one more chance to talk to him, I'd tell him that I forgive him. That I will love him until the day I die." I whispered. "That he was my best friend, and always will be-"

"I thought Jake was your best friend." Charlie stated.

"Even though Jake and I are close, we'll never be as close as it was for me and Edward." I replied.

I turned back to him.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go back to sleep." I said.

He nodded slowly.

"Ok. Good night, honey."

"'Night" I whispered.

He gave me one more hug and left the room. I faced the window and waited until I heard the bed in the other room move. Charlie settled in and in about 2 minutes, he was snoring.

I gently placed my hand on the glass and stared out into the night. A flicker of white caught my eye and my stomach clenched uncomfortably. I searched for the bright color again, suddenly feeling sick as I saw it in the bushes. I placed my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Charlie could not come in here under any circumstances.

I began to pray to God. I had never been religious, but seeing as my death was minutes away, it seemed appropriate.

_Please God, make sure Edward knows that I love him. Please God, let Charlie sleep until Victoria is gone. Please God, keep Jacob and the rest of the werewolves safe from Victoria when she's done with me. Please God. Please._

My prayers ended on that little "please" and I took a deep breath. I would have to face death now, and let it be done.

I closed my eyes and waited for the window to squeak open. I waited for 2 arms to grab me and hold me down, and sharp teeth to bite into my neck.

But none of these things came. I must have waited there- my eyes closed- for 5 minutes. I heard nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped.

Edward was sitting on a branch from the tree in the front yard, his face full of sadness. I rubbed my eyes vigorously and opened them again. He was gone.

I began taking uneven breaths, walking over to my bed and sitting down. Had he really been there? Or was my imagination playing evil tricks on me? Was there danger near me? Is that why my hallucination had appeared?

For some reason though, I didn't think it was my hallucination. It was him. He had been right there.

That same slight squeak entered my ears and I turned fast. I brought my hand to my mouth and plopped backward onto my bed.

He was there. He was peering in through my window. Edward was here.

I was too shocked to move from my position on the bed. I was staring up at the ceiling, my heart beating like a helicopter in my chest.

I heard a light knock on my window and I squealed quietly. It wasn't a squeal of excitement. It was a squeal of surprise, horror, and confusedness. What the _hell_ was he doing here?

I then realized something I should have realized when I'd first seen him at the window. I had to open the window. I mentally slapped myself in the face.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed and ran to the window. He was still there, staring in at me. My fingers shook as I unlatched the window. A sudden thought entered my mind and I gasped loudly. I ran back over to my bed, hiding under the blankets as the terrifying thought took over my mind. Victoria was playing a trick on me! She was getting me to open the window so she could get in. If I'd realized a second earlier, she never would have gotten in. But now she was.

I waited yet again for the bite that would kill me. I stayed under the blankets, tears streaming down my face.

I heard no footsteps. No sound of movement, but then, a cool hand was on my face and I knew I was about to die.

The hand lightly stroked my cheek. It was affectionate, and not at all what I was expecting.

"It's me." Someone whispered.

I stopped breathing.

It really was him. That was his voice. It was his sweet, loving, velvety voice. My chest was suddenly healing itself; the hole was disappearing. I stared down in wonder as my breathing came out easy, and the pain no longer existed. It was like there had never been a hole in my chest.

I felt the blankets slowly being taken off me. I helped him pull them away and then I saw him. He was standing above me, looking down. His expression was relieved and his eyes were honey gold. My hallucinations definitely hadn't done Edward justice. He was the beautiful creature that I remembered, his tousled bronze hair twisting unevenly to a bit below his ears, his pale skin standing out in the darkness, and the sweet scent of him. I breathed it in and stared into his eyes.

"W-what… w-what… w-why… h-how…?" I stuttered, unable to string a proper sentence together.

And then he was on his knees, his face level with mine. A tortured expression took over his face and my eyes widened. I slowly leaned over and put my hand to his face, tingles erupting in my fingertips. I caressed his face and he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I finally whispered. "I thought you…. I thought you left. That... you didn't love me anymore."

He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Bella… I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I've hurt you so much. I left without warning and I lied to you. I ruined our love."

He looked down and he was suddenly shaking with tearless sobs. I'd never seen Edward cry before. Tears couldn't exist when a vampire cried, but you could always tell when one was crying. And he was in complete agony as he put his face in hands and sobbed.

I didn't think. I just put my hands out and ran my fingers through his bronze hair.

"Shush… shush, it's ok. Edward, don't cry. I'm here. Shush… don't cry, Edward."I soothed, combing my fingers through his hair. "Edward, I love you. Don't cry."

He looked up at me and I saw his pained expression.

"I was so horrible. I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you too. I love you more than my own life. I love you more than the earth itself. Isabella Swan, you own my heart." He cried. "I only left because I thought I was giving you the chance at a happy life without conflicting vampires. I thought I was protecting you but I wasn't."

He wrapped his arms around me and then pulled away again.

"I… I… I can't live without you, Bella." He sobbed.

I'd also never seen him stutter with his words. And I'd definitely never seen him beg. I pulled him into a hug and he stopped crying.

"Edward, there is no need to cry or beg. I forgive you. In fact, I really don't think there's anything to forgive." I whispered in his ear.

"I left you! I lied and said I didn't love you! I-"

"You were trying to protect me." I interrupted. "And that is not something for you to be guilty about. I love you, and I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either, Bella." He whispered, finally calmed down. "I thought about you all the time I was gone. I'm a terrible person for leaving you."

"No, you're not. You're the most unselfish, kind, loving man I've ever met. So stop burning on yourself, because there's nothing to burn." I said quickly.

He looked at me and I wrapped my arms around him. He got up and lay beside me on the bed. We stared into each other's eyes as I roamed my free hand up and down his arm. He did the same with me.

"Take me back?" he whispered. "Take me back even though I don't deserve it? Please?"

"You do deserve it." I corrected him.

He sighed and waited for my proper answer.

"Yes. Of course I take you back. I'd be stupid not to." I answered. "I'll love you forever and ever. I promise."

He smiled his crooked smile and my heart sped up as he leaned closer.

"Forever." He repeated.

And then his cold lips were on mine.

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. It's obviously not as good as Stephenie Meyer. I'm only an amateur, and she's a professional. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know if I should do more. I'd love to redo other scenes from the book as well. Thank you very much for reading and I can't wait to read your reviews. Do you think this is a possibility of what could have happened if Edward returned? Let me know! :)**


End file.
